thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred Friedrich
Alfred Friedrich is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use them in your hunger games or fanfictions without his permission. They are Yoonie´s twentyfifth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. They are the seventh tribute in Yoonie's second season. Their District partner is Coco Chanel. 'Alfred Friedrich' Age: 18 District: Capitol Gender: Agender Weapons: Mason, axe Personality: Alfred is a very upbeat and joking induvidual. They use charm and an easy-go-lucky nature to easily make friends and acqaintances. Even though they seem unserious and easy-going, they can become very forward and aggressive when confronted with hate or disbelief towards their gender idenitity. They can also be very sneaky and is able to hide their emotion very well. Alfred is not very brave however, and they will often try to save themself rather than another person. History: Alfred was brought up in the wealthy Capitol, and as such they never had any real troubles. Their parents were rich and powerful advisors of the President of Panem, and thus had a lot of influence over the nation as well as loads of money. Growing up, Alfred didn't really see their parents that much, since they were almost always busy with their work. Instead Alfred was diciplined and cared for by a nanny, Mrs. Roger. She was a caring and nice older woman, who took care of them during the weekdays and stayed in the Friedrich house during that time. Even though she was nice, she was also very strict, so Alfred quickly learned the rules. She would take them out on errands, and learned them the importance of hard work from an early age, something their parents often forgot. So in the weekdays, they worked hard with Mrs. Roger and in the weekends they kicked back and relaxed with their parents. Alfred was pretty all-right about this. It helped shape them into the person they are today. However, when Alfred was 13 years old, they started to be unsure about their gender. Even though they were born as a boy, with male genitalia, Alfred couldn't help but feel that they didn't fit in as neither a boy or as a girl. They were too scared about this to tell their parents, or Mrs. Roger, so they kept it to themself for many years. Only when they were 16, and when the teacher at their school started on the subject of gender identity, did it change for Alfred. The teacher started talking about the two genders, male and female, and Alfred was enraged. The teacher never mentioned anything else, but Alfred knew they were not wrong. Therefore, they stuck around after hours at school, hiding in a broom closet. Alfred jumped out and started researching on the computer, since they were not allowed on the computer at home by their parents. Alfred beamed with joy of what they found. Pages upon pages about gender identities, and not just male and female. People born as the wrong gender, genderfluid people, people with no gender at all. Alfred knew quickly what they were. They had never really fit in as a boy or a girl, but they could see themselves as non-binary. However, they knew too well than to start being open about their gender idenitity, at least to everyone. For years, Alfred lived as a non-binary person, though they were only open to a few of his friends who they trusted to accept them, as well as Mrs. Roger. They all protected Alfred's identity as well as they could. Their friends hid it from the other students at school, and Mrs. Roger hid it from their parents. But when Alfred was 18 years old, it came out somehow. Someone at school must have overheard them talking to their friends about it, and they had told the teachers, who in turn had contacted Alfred's parents. When Alfred came home from school that day, the door was locked. They tried using their key, but it didn't work anymore. They heard the voice of his mother from behind the door. "You freak! I will not be mother to a freak son any longer. You are not welcome in our home anymore, and if you value your life, get out of this neigbourhood and never return!" After that, Alfred lived with one of their friends in her apartment at the east side of the Capitol. It was dingy and shady, and nothing like their previous life, but Alfred survived. They were banned from the school, and they no longer had any future to see. However, with the help of their friends, they managed to find a job in a small café. However, when their last reaping came around, they were reaped. Before they were carried away by the Peacekeepers, Alfred caught one last glimpse of Mrs. Roger in the crowd. Preferred Alliance: Alfred will ally with as many people as they can find. However they will avoid career Tributes and other stronger Tributes. Strengths: Speed, camoflague, hand-to-hand combat Weaknesses: Strength, swimming, weapons Trivia *Alfred is the second non-binary character on the wiki following Saerin Vrox. **Eztli Iaomai is the third. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:18 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Reaped Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Non-binary